


Fanart: "My Captain"

by auronlu



Series: Djose Knights [11]
Category: FFX, FFX-2
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gals and a chocobo. The chocobo approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: "My Captain"

Sorry about wee small thumbnail.Click for full-size.

[  
FFX "Djose Knights" Elma Lucil](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/169026378/) by ~[auronlu](http://auronlu.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com/)


End file.
